Robert Drake (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = In his icy form, there are barely any facial features, except for glowing white eyes. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, sadist, criminal, former freedom fighter and adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha Vol 1 1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 24 | HistoryText = Age of Apocalypse Bobby was among the first mutants located by Magneto who founded and trained the X-Men. Magneto pushed the boy much harder than Xavier would have, trying to make the youngster drop his humorous attitude and tap into his full potential. During his first mission with the X-Men, Iceman helped prevent the Horsemen of Apocalypse from taking over Cape Citadel and launching its cache of nuclear weapons. In later years, Bobby tried to encourage Gambit to propose to his teammate Rogue. This attempt came too late, as Rogue had already come to embrace a romance with Magneto, alienating Gambit from the team. Iceman remained a mainstay of the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could potentially end in complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was then signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to no longer carry out his grisly experiments and exterminations against humans (a promise he had no intention of keeping). Iceman accompanied his fellow X-Men to Seattle to try and stop one of Apocalypse's culling. There they battled an army of Infinites and their leader Unus, who were trying to kill the time-displaced Bishop. Iceman personally killed Unus by freezing his body and shattering it. They soon learned that Bishop came from another reality that had been fractured by Legion killing Xavier in the past. Convinced that there was some truth behind Bishop's claims, Magneto dispatched squads of X-Men to search for the items and people needed to restore his reality as well as squads to foil Apocalypse's various schemes. Iceman was among the X-Men that Magneto consulted about his plans to look into Bishop's claim of a better reality. When teammates Blink and Sunfire were forced to suddenly teleport into the middle of the X-Men's secret base, Iceman used his powers to counteract those of Sunfire which had surged out of control. Iceman was one of the X-Men formed to assist in a Sentinel evacuation of the remaining humans from North America. Traveling to Maine, Iceman and the other X-Men infected the Sentinels with a virus that made them see the X-Men as allies. However, this virus was quickly reprogrammed by the Brotherhood of Chaos to treat the X-Men as hostiles. Iceman was blasted into pieces by the Sentinels while the other X-Men clashed with the Brotherhood. Iceman was able to pull himself back together just as the X-Men turned the tide of battle, and he reported that he had dealt with the remaining members of the Brotherhood. Returning to the ruins of the Xavier estate, Iceman and the other X-Men found that Magneto and Bishop had been captured by Apocalypse. Quicksilver sent Iceman to Chicago to tell Rogue, and he arrived in time to free Sabretooth and prevent Rogue from allowing herself to be teleported to Apocalypse's citadel alone by Holocaust. Returning to the mansion, Iceman was among the X-Men mobilized to rescue Magneto . Upon entering Apocalypse's citadel, the X-Men found the Dark Beast. Iceman brought the Dark Beast with them so that he could not sound any alarm. Coming across the stolen M'Kraan Crystal, which was left out by Apocalypse as a trap, the team found themselves under attack. During the battle, Iceman's teammate Colossus went mad once his sister, Illyana, entered the Crystal. Iceman attempted to talk sense to Colossus, but Colossus charged through Iceman, shattering him to pieces. Soon, the final battle for the fate of the world commenced, and Iceman and the other X-Men went head to head with Apocalypse and his forces. In the end, Magneto killed Apocalypse, his minions were either dead or scattered, and the X-Men were able to begin rebuilding a devastated planet. A New Apocalypse For a time after the war, Iceman was sent on a secret mission by Magneto, but in time he returned. In the meantime, however, Weapon X had allowed himself to be corrupted by the Celestials' Death Seed and became a new version of Apocalypse, renewing the war and bringing destruction upon the world once more. Millions of humans and mutants were massacred, and dozens of X-Men were either killed or disappeared. During the opening battles of this new war, Iceman saved Nightcrawler's life by propping up his spirits. Within the safety of the mansion, Iceman and Nightcrawler became drunk and watched the world fall apart, and it was Iceman's humor that helped Nightcrawler deal with the losses heaped upon them. At some point, however, Iceman suffered an enormous fall that shattered his body into too many pieces to put fully back together. When he reformed, he no longer had a conscience, and had become cold-hearted and brutal. The new war against Weapon Omega raged for years, and the hard-won peace and rebuilding that had existed after Apocalypse's defeat were undone. Genocide against humans restarted, and mutants once again flourished, remaining either in thrall to Weapon Omega or in poverty. The last few surviving X-Men, Iceman included, holed up underneath the ocean at a new base. Within the reality of Earth 616, another Apocalypse had arisen, in the form of his former Horseman, Archangel. Archangel amassed an army of new Horsemen, as well as the assistance of former minions of the Age of Apocalypse, such as Dark Beast. X-Force, after capturing Dark Beast, were informed that in his native reality, a Life Seed existed that could reverse the process on Archangel. Once there, however, Dark Beast escaped their custody, and the X-Men and X-Force found one another at odds. Though Iceman and several other X-Men believed that they needed to look out for themselves, Magneto, now aged and ailing, ordered his team to assist X-Force. Their mission took them to Weapon Omega's prison, where he held Gateway, who could return them to their own reality. As soon as they arrived, however, they were beset by both Sentinels and the Black Legion. Blob landed on top of Iceman immediately, crushing him beneath his immense weight. The battle to rescue Gateway resulted in numerous deaths for the X-Men, though X-Force was able to escape their reality with the Life Seed and their team intact. Once back in their reality, X-Force battled with Archangel and his followers over the course of several days, being nearly killed at every turn. Being left behind by his own team, Iceman decided to ally himself with Dark Beast, who returned to the Age of Apocalypse to bring Blob back with him, and Iceman followed. In the final confrontation with Archangel, Iceman proved to be nearly too much for X-Force to overcome, and he froze and shattered Deadpool into hundreds of pieces. Just as he was about to defeat Wolverine, his former teammates arrived, having been found by Fantomex as reinforcements. Hiding within one of Archangel's control rooms, Iceman believed that by using his duplicates - both enormous and small - he could bring down the X-Men and X-Force members. He was horrified when Sunfire discovered his location and obliterated the control room and Iceman himself. His numerous avatars fell apart, and he was presumed dead. Though Sunfire and Wild Child were killed in the ensuing battle, Archangel and his followers were defeated. Though Jean Grey and Sabretooth decided to return to the Age of Apocalypse, Nightcrawler decided to stay in the 616, electing to hunt down fugitives from their reality such as Dark Beast. Iceman also survived Sunfire's attack, and after a time, was discovered by X-Force to be hiding in Madripoor, living the high life and surrounded by hookers. Deadpool, in the guise of a prostitute, attempted to kill Drake with a shotgun while he was in his human form, but couldn't resist a joke before pulling the trigger, and was thrown from the hotel window. Nightcrawler and Wolverine attacked next, attempting to detonate a thermal grenade upon Iceman, but he outwitted them, forcing Nightcrawler to drop the activated bomb into a crowd. Wolverine threw himself on the grenade, saving the civilians but taking himself out of the fight. Nightcrawler and Iceman battled above the city until Nightcrawler teleported them both to a factory furnace room. Due to the heat, no moisture remained in the air, and Iceman was nearly powerless. Nightcrawler elected not to use his own powers either, and the two fought with their fists. Iceman beat Nightcrawler badly, bloodying his face, but Nightcrawler managed to gain the upper hand. He dragged Iceman to the open furnace, and though Iceman begged him not to, he threw his former friend inside, killing him once and for all. | Powers = Iceman could alter his shape while in his frozen form, and merge with any body of water, moisture or ice, and re-emerge from it at some other point even miles away, within the matter of seconds. When Bobby’s ice-form was damaged or shattered, he could easily pull himself back together. On top of that, he was able to take people along by a process referred to as "moisture molecular inversion", but it was rather unpleasant for the passenger. However, as he seemed to become less human and more and more unstable, his teammates somewhat retreated from Bobby. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Whenever there is heat around, or there is no moisture in the air, Iceman becomes vulnerable and almost powerless. Nightcrawler exploited this weakness of his and killed him by throwing him into the furnace, where he became too helpless to survive the exposure. | Equipment = | Transportation = Can use his own ice as his means of transportation. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Drake Family Category:Cryokinesis Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Criminals Category:White Eyes Category:Claws Category:Insanity